1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to luggage and carts used with luggage, and in particular pertains to luggage having carts incorporated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,304 discloses a collapsible cart which has been received with immediate interest by people who need to carry relatively large, heavy items such as suitcases, computers and electronic repair equipment used with photocopy machines, computers and typewriters, for example. The cart is conveniently stored when not in use, having the ability to be quickly and easily collapsed. Luggage manufacturers have sometimes incorporated a cart into an item of luggage, with the cart providing a supporting framework for the luggage. Rigid structures such as steamer trucks, which do not use a cart, are sometimes provided with wheels which eliminate the need to lift the trunk off of the ground when being transported. Other arrangements have been provided in which roller features have been made available for smaller items of luggage.